bloody roar:la nueva batalla
by kodoko-joshiryo-20
Summary: ¿una nueva batalla?¿nuevos personajes?¿nuevos romances?¿el pasado de bakuryu?todo esto en este fic
1. Chapter 1

**_hola aqui les presento m primer fic de bloody roar espero que les guste solo me pertenecen kodoko joshiryo,genki mezurashi y haku kikia n.n_

* * *

**

**bloody roar: la nueva batalla**

**capitulo 1:kodoko koshiryo,la leoparda de las nieves**

**uriko se encontraba sola en su casa,su hermana estaba con su novio yugo en una cita,ella estaba sola**

**-veamos¿que cocinare?-decia uriko mientras prendia una hornalla**

**uriko busca algo en la heladera,ella no se da cuentsa que el fuego empeiza a quemar la cortina**

**-creo que cocinare pescado-uriko se da cuenta del fuego pero era tarde e habia exparcido por toda la cocina dejandola encerrada-oh oh o.oU¿¡ahora que hago!?**

**uriko empezaba a desesperarse y a asficiarse el humo estaba aumentando pero cuando estaba por desmayarse ve a un leopardo de las nieves enfrente de ella estaba parado y levaba rtopa femenina ella se desmayada**

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

**mucho mas tarde despierta e un hospital a su lado alice y yugo preocupados**

**-¡uriko!al fin despiertas,te dije que no cocinaras-decia alice**

**-lo olvide,ademas tenia hambre-le respondia uriko**

**-ahora eso no importa,lo importnate es que etses bien-le volvia a decir alice**

**-uriko,¿como salistes de a cocina?.le preguntaba yugo**

**-lo unico que recuerdo es que me estaba asficiando y enfrente mio habia un leopardo de las nieves con ropa femenina-le repsondia uriko**

**-pero eso es imposible¿como es posible que haya mas como nosotros?-decia alice**

**-no se si es posible-decia yugo con cierto tono de preocupacion**

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

**en una parte de la ciudad una mujer de cabello negro ondulado por los hombros y ojos celetes estaba en la gasolineria poniendo gas a su moto llevaba un pantalon negro por deajo de as rodillas ajustado,un remea que dejaba verle la panza con escote takbien negra tapada con una campera de jean,llevaba unos anteojos que no le dejaban ver sus ojos**

**al terminar sube a su moto,arranca por la carretera,a ella ****se la conocia como kodoko joshiryo,mujer solitaria,nunca iba acompañada siempre iba sola por la carretera todo aquel que la retaba nunca mas aparecia.**

la carretera era su vida,desde pequeña habia aprendido a convivir por si misma,habia sido abandonada de pequeña,nunca fue amigable,fue golpeada por los humanos cuando la veian como un leopardo de las nieves,eso hacia crecer mas su odio a la oscuridad era demasiado fria y solitaria como para tener amigos

**un niño pequeño de alrededor de 5 años se cruza en la carretera haciendo frenar de golpe a la chica,esto no le agrado nada haciendola enfurecer.**

**-¡niño!¡como te atreves a meter en medio de la carretera!-le decia kodoko con cierta frialdad y furia**

**-lo siento,señora es que...-no pudo continuar por que aquella chica le habia metido una cachetada que lo habia dejado en el suelo**

**-no te atrevas a meterte conmigo o te matare-le dijo friamente**

**-¡oye!¿no vez que es un niño pequeño?-le decia una mujer de pelo rubio y ojos celestes,o mejor dicho marvel**

**-no te metas en mi vida,hago lo que se me de la gana-le contesto friamente volviendo a su moto y siguiendo su camino en la carretera**

**marvel se acerco al niño pero e sorprendio al ver en su rostro una rasguñada,como si le hubiera rasguñado un leopardo**

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

**yugo llegaba a su departamento,al entrar ve a bakuryu sentado en el sillon viendo lucha libre**

**-bakuryu,¿cuantas veces tnego que decirte que debes estar dormido a las 12?-le retaba yugo**

**-pero es que la lucha libre se puso buena-le respondia bakuryu**

**-claro,¿la lucha libre se pone buena a las 2 de la mañama?¬¬-lo regaña yugo**

**-supongo o.oU-decia bakuryu**

**-a la cama-le decia yugo **

**bakuryu,obedeciendo a yugo,va a dormir,peor algo lo inquietaba,como si presintiera que algo malo pasaria**

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

**la mujer se encontraba fuera de la carretera bebiendo una gaseosa,marvel la habia seguido,pero eso hacia enfurecer a la mujer.**

**-¿que diablos haces aqui?¡no me gusta que me molesten!-le decia friamente kodoko**

**-lastimastes al pequeño,¡con una garra!¿como es eso posible?-le decia marvel**

**-eso no es de tu incunbencia-le respondia friamente kodoko bebiendo otra vez su bebida**

**-¡ere suna desgracia!¡lastimastes a un niño de 5 años!-decia furiosamente marvel**

**kodoko,mas furiosa que antes,le mete unpuñetazo en la cara,dejandola en el piso**

**-mira-dijo agachandose a donde estaba marvel-estas son unas simples reglas que debes seguir no hacerme enojar,ni enfurecer o golpearme o moriras-dijo dandole un ultimo puñetazo que la dejo inconciente en el suelo**

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

**a la mañana siguiente llamaban a la casa de yugo,bakuryu atendio**

**-¿hola?-decia bakuryu medio dormido**

**-hola,hablamos del hospital de tokyo,la señorita marvel fue encontrada en la cale inconciente,necesitamos que vengan para aca-decia un doctor**

**-ya vbamos para alla-decia bakuryu mientras cortaba la llamada-¡yugo!-gritaba subiendo las escaleras-¡despierta de una vez!ò.ó-decia tirandolo de la cama**

**-¿ahora que paso?-decia yugo adolorido**

**-marvel fue encontrada inconciente en la carretera-le decia bakuryu**

**-vamos para alla-dijo empezando a cambairse de ropa**

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

**-¿asi que fue atacada por una chica en moto con ropa negra y una cmapera de jean?-le decia un policia**

**-as es-les decia marvel**

**-tiene suerte de haber sobrevivido,ella es kodoko la extraña mujer que siempre uqe alguien la reta nunca aparece otra vez-le decia el policia**

**-esa mujer,¡golpeo a un niño de 5 años!-decia marvel furiosa**

**-la atraparemos,llevzmos meses intentando atraparla-le decia el policia**

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

**long estaba buscando por la carretera a esa mujer,no soportaba que latimara a marvel,su amada,al encontrar a la mujer bebiendo gaeosa en un costado de la carretera se cerco rapaidamente a ella.**

**-¡tu!-le decia long furioso acercandose a la chica**

**-¿que quieres?-le decia kodoko mirandolo**

**-¡latimastes a marvel!¡eso te costara muy caro!-le decia long**

**-como si te tubiera miedo,ahora estoy descansando-decia friamente kodoko**

**-¿por que lastimastes a marvel?-le decia long**

**-se lo merecia,no debio molestarme-le respondio kodoko**

**-eres una maldita,eres despreciable-le dijo long lleno de furia**

**kodoko al escuchar esto,le mete un puñetazo en el estomago dejandolo en el suelo**

**-que te sirva de advertencia-le dijo kodoko subiendo a su mtoo llendose**

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

**-esto me esta preocupando,marvel ya fue atacda-decia uriko**

**-algo me dice que ella esta en nuetsra contra-decia alice**

**-¿hablas de la chica que ataco a marvel?-preguntaba uriko**

**-asi es-le decia alice**

**-pero aun no la conocemos-decia uriko**

**-eso no importa,devemos estar precavidos-decia alice**

**-si-decia uriko alegremente,como siempre**

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

**la mujer habia dejao la moto a un señor,genki mezurashi,ella caminaba por la ciuda dpensando en aquel hombre ue la haba echo una bestia,haku kikai,la ultim ve que peleo con el habia quedado herida y derrotada,ella buscaba venganza,odiaba a ese hombre por convertirla en una bestia**

**-te matare haku,lo juro-pensaba kodoko apretando su puño con furia**

**aquella chica en el camino se cruzo con jenny,la chica no le dio importancia,pero jenny reconocia que ella era quien habia golpeado a marvel y a long,jenny llamo or telefono a yugo avisandole que segui a aquella chica que habia golpeado a marvel,yugo dijo que iba a ir con los demas enseguida,kodoko aun no se daba cuenta de que la seguian.**

**los demas ya habian alcanzado a jenny,seguiana kodoko,en esei sntante uriko,como simepre grito**

**-¡detente!-grito uriko haiendo que kodoko se diera cuenta de que la seguian poniendola furiosa**

**-¿podrias haberte quedado callada?-la regañaba stun**

**-lo siento,es que ella iba muy rapido-se defendio uriko**

**-ahroa ella pagara por lo que le hizo a marvel y long-dijo yugo preparandose para luchar**

**-como les dije,van a sufrir-dijo kodoko**

**continuara...**

* * *

**_que les parecio el primer capi?dejen comentarios n.nnos vemos en el proximo capi adios!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_hola aqui les presento m primer fic de bloody roar espero que les guste solo me pertenecen kodoko joshiryo,genki mezurashi y haku kikia n.n__

* * *

_ **

bloody roar: la nueva batalla

capitulo 2:la batalla comienza

aquella chica,kodoko,estaba hirvendo en furia uriko noto eso,y empezo a sentir un miedo que no podia controlar

-esto no me agrada-murmuro bakuryu,uriko solo puedo escuchar lo que su amor decia

-¿crees que te tengo miedo?-le dijo kodoko con una voz escalofriante que le daba mas miedo a uriko

-pues debes tenerlo-digo yugo corriendo hacia al chica que no le dio importancia

-estyo sera facil-decia kodoko mientras le pegaba un puñetazo en el estomago a yugo dejandolo tirado en el piso

-tres palabras-le decia kodko-no me molestes-volvio a decir la chica pegandole un puñetazo en la cra alejandolo de donde estaba

-crees que me venceras-dijo yugo parandose nuevamente

-¿crees que me importa?-lre respondio firamente la chica

-¡deberia!-le dijo yugo intentando golpearla,cosa que la chica esquibo facilmente

-¿eso es todo?-le dijo la chica pegandole un rodilladzo en el estomago y luego un puñetazo en la cara dejandolo nconciente en el piso

uriko estaba temblando ms quer antes,presentia el odio de la chica,presentia la furia de la chica y presentia la maldad de la chica

kodoko,al dejar inconciente a yugo,fue al garaje de genki mezurashi buscar su moto,alli se encuentra a hoshi sakkaku,una antigua compañera,hoshi tenia pelo largo y liso de color plateado y ojos rojos que mostraban su furia ella siempre iba con una mini falda roja y una camisa blanca,llebaba su pelo siempre atado a una cola,ella acompaño por 3 años a kodoko,luego se fue ya que hoshi tenia un sueño,ser escritora,csueño que cumplio,era reconocida por todo el mundo.

-¿kodoko?,¡tanto tiempo!-exclamo hoshi al verla

kodoko reconocio la voz enseguida,ella fue su anica amiga,la que la habia acompañado siempre

-lo mismo digo,hoshi-dijo kodoko mostrandole una sonrisa,cosa que no se condseguia facilmente

-ahi esta esa la kodoko que conoci,siempre mostrando una sonrisa-decia hoshi alegremente

-esa kodoko desaparrecio hace mucho,y no creo que vuelve-le decia kodoko haciend desaparecer la sonrisa

-me doy cuenta,pero creo que esa kodoko volvera-dijo hoshi con un tono de preocupacion

-no lo creo,esa kodoko,como ya te dije desaparecio,y no volvera-dijo friamente kodoko subendo a su motocicleta llendose a la carretera

-¿donde esta esa kodoko que conoci?no lo entiendo-pensaba tristemente hoshi

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

e el hospital yugo dspertaba,habia quedado gravemente herido,esa chica lo habia lastimado demasiado

-si que es fuerte-decia gado

-dimelo a mi-decia yugo obiamente quejandose

-pues...a mi me cayo bien-dijo uriko con una gran sonrisa

-¡¡¡QUE TE CAYO BIEN!!!-exaclamo yugo claramente enfadado

-si,no se por que-decia uriko

-a mi me parece que la conocia de antes-decia bakuryu

-hay no,otro que le cae bien ¬¬-volvia a decir yugo

-nunca dije que me cayera bien ¬¬-se defendia bakuryu

-no interesa ¬¬-decia yugo

-¡yugo!¿no crees que estas grandecito para molestar a un niño de 15 años?¬¬-le decia gado

-el empezo-se defendia yugo

- ¬¬ yugo-le volvia a decir gado

-esta bien ya capte ¬¬-respondia yugo

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

aquella chica recordaba a su hermano,aquel que le habia quitado haku,su odio hacia el crecia mas

-malditos seas haku,me quitastes al unico sobreviviente de mi familia,juro que te matare-decia kodko mientras golpeaba una pared con su furia,lastimandose

-mi pequeño exerimento,al fin te e ncuentro-decia un voz que kodoko recomnocia que la haia estallaar de furia

era haku,un hombre de pelo negro corto y ojos verdes

-¡tu!¡maldito desgraciado!-dijo la chica acercandose y pegandole un punñetazo en la cara

-mi pequeña,sabes que no debes lastimarme-dijo finalmente pegandole un puñetazo en el estomagpo agarrandola del cuello suavemente

-¡sueltame!no soy una rata del laboratorio-decia kodoko aun mostrando su furia

-dfuistes mi rata de laboratorio,pero escapastes-decia haku pegandole en la cara tirandola en el piso pero aun asi ella seguia conciente

-era pequeña,aun no comprendia que eras un maldito,que me convertirtias en esta bestia-decia kodoko

-aun asi perdistes a tu hermano,no fuistes capaz de defenderlo-le decia haku

-¡maldito!-decia kodoko con lagrimas en los ojos intentandole pegar un puñetazo que el evito

-eres una tonta,no dfuistes capaz de proteger a tu hermano-dijo golpeandoila en el estomago tirandola al piso dejandola inconciente

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

hoshi iba caminando por la carretera,supuso que alli encontraria a su amiga,pero quedo paralizada al verla a un lado de la carretera,herida y golpeada,hoshi al ver esto fue corriendo a recogerla y llevarla al hospital

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

bakuryu estaba afuera de la habitacion en donde estaba yugo,viendo una foto en dodne estaba el con su hermana,recordando lo que habia echo aquel hombre,alejarlo de su hermana

bakuryu ve como hoshi corria al lado de una camilla,alli estaba kodoko,bakuryu bno dudo y entro rapidamente a la habitacion

-¿que sucede bakuryu?-le pregunto alice amablemente

-es kodoko,esta aqui-le respondio bakuryu

al escuchar esto todos fueron siguiendo a hoshi,ahi verian a kodoko y aprovecharian para destruirla

todos entraron bruscamente a la habitacion en donde estaba kodoko,al entrar kodoko estaba despierta,ella los vio con furia,volivio a hacere que uriko volvo a temblar

-¿quienes son y que quieren?-les pregunto hoshi

-somos los que mataremos a kodoko-le decia gadpo

-que miedo ¬¬-decia sarcasticamente kodoko

-escucha bien,te mataremos-le decia con voz amenazadora gado

-¿y?prefiero morir a que seguir soportando a haku ¬¬-le decia kodoko

-¿haku?-djieron todos al unisono

-este...no les agradara saberlo-decia hoshi con una gotita en la cabeza-asi que afuera-le decia hoshi sacandolos a todos

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

mas tarde la policia golpeaba bruscamente la habitacion en donde se encontraba kodoko,kodoko al ver como hoshi luchaba para que no entre decide irse por la ventana

-hoshi,volvere pronto-kodoko al temrianar de decir estop se tira por la ventana

la policia entra,pero al no ver a kodoko,deciden irse,dejando a hoshi uy preocupada por kodoko,su mejor amiga,quie sabia que volveria a serla de antes

continuara...

* * *

_espero que les haya gustado espero rewiews si no me dejan no continuare ¬¬_


End file.
